Faster
by snickers3339
Summary: -"Okay, first you got to turn it on." "Alright--" "--GENTLY!" Sequel to 'Better'. :D Ties in with 'Harder', along with the implied dirtyness. : Moliver. Rated T for dirty humour.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the Disney Channel, or anything linked to that. I don't even own a car. -sniff-  
**

**A/N: Sequel to 'Better'. :D Woot!  
**

**I apologize for anything that might seem perverted. :)**

* * *

"Okay, Miles, you ready?"

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this--_ Heck_, I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Okay, first, you got to turn it on."

"Alright--"

"--_GENTLY_!"

".._Wow_..."

"Okay," he said breathing slowly. "Now, _go_."

"Why are you doing everything so slowly?! Faster." He was surprised. He'd thought she'd wanted to take things slowly, but she seemed to be getting impatient.

"What?"

"Faster!"

"Okay! _Okay_! Watch this-- Actually, just put your hand on it, and control it."

"..You want _me_ to control it?"

"Well, you should know this-- Aren't I supposed to be teaching you how to go faster?"

"Just show me. I learn better by doing."

"Do this." He grabbed her hand and put in the right place. "Now, just move it around."

"Just-- Move it?" She jerked her hand, and he gasped, putting out a hand.

"Not like that! You've got to be gentle! It's _attached_!"

"_Ugh!_ Guys--"

"-_Girls_-"

"-Guys and their _obsession_ over-"

"-It's like my _baby_-"

"-Freak-"

"-Inconsiderate-"

"-You know, just because you are now dating me, does not give you the right to--"

"-To what?"

"To.. to.." She really had no idea what she was going to say.

"To?" He grinned at her, knowing that she was just trying to find a reason to get mad at him.

"Fine. You win," she said, muttering under her breath. He nodded, resuming their previous activities.

"Okay, now, grasp it gently, and move it around, into the right position."

She nodded, following his guidance, and wrapped her hands around the gearshift. She moved it into Drive, and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Like that?"

"Great, Miles, you're doing great."

"Are you just saying that?" He shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Haha."

"Okay, now pull over, into that parking lot." She obliged, signaling and turning the wheel. She shifted the gear into Park, and turned off the engine, putting the brakes down. She turned to him.

"Well?"

"You're definitely doing well."

"You're a better teacher than my dad-- He gets so nervous."

"I don't get nervous."

"You looked like you were going to die."

"So-- Wait-- What? No! I'm a man."

"No you're not."

"So you're saying you date little boys?" Miley gaped at him. He got her.

"Dangit, boy!"

"You love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Remember when we got stuck inside the music room?"

She glared at him.

"Well, Oliver, I _forgot_, but thanks for reminding me!"

"You're welcome." He smiled innocently at her, and she melted.

"Ugh.. Fine-- What next?"

"Okay, put the key back in the ignition."

"Alright."

"Buckle up."

"Mhmm.."

"And take your clothes off."

"Okay_-- Ewwww--_ Oliver!" She smacked him on the shoulder, glaring through her blush that was heating across her face.

"What?!"

"You _perv_!"

"I'm 17, Miles. You're my girlfriend, and you're extremely beautiful. Do the math."

She didn't know whether to hit him again, or hug and kiss him for that.

Somehow, the boy always managed to incorporate something sweet and squeal-worthy into everything.

She settled for grabbing him by the front of his shirt and kissing him.

"_Ow_-- And-- When will I be getting one of those again?"

"It depends."

"So, if I get you mad, you'll kiss me?"

"Maybe. Probably not," she said. "But, here's another one, just because you're a good teacher." She kissed him again, shorter than the first, but as lasting as ever, nonetheless.

"I also take it you're not taking your clothes off?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Maybe in the near-- Or most likely _distant_ future." His eyes widened, and he turned down to his watch.

"_Faster!_"

* * *

_-rofl- Haha, how'd you like it? Too dirty? But wait-- It's me-- Nothing's ever too dirty. Anyways, let me know what you thought about it, 'kay? Mhm. Theresa, out. :D  
_


End file.
